Espia
Overview Espia is an island renown for its mercenaries and assassins. Myths surround their existence and culture. Some mainlanders say that they are mortals who exchanged their souls for power and became demons. Others think that Espians are the chosen bringers of judgment to criminals and outlaws, and some believe that they are a people who are cursed to wander endlessly until they finally meet someone strong enough to kill them and end their suffering. Espians won't deny any of it. For whatever reason, Espians are tightly bound to written contracts and stop at nothing to complete them, even if it's against their own will. Espians have uncanny strength and speed in comparison to the rest of the world, making them some of the world's greatest warriors. They usually carry multiple weapons and are proficient with each one. Reactions to Espians by mainlanders vary. Some admire their skill and wit, while many others may fear or hate them. Espians are traditionally not allowed to rent rooms overnight at inns. Innkeepers fear that they may strike down one of their paying customers in the night, and it sheds a bad light on their business. Some cities have even gone so far as to outlaw all Espians, making it much harder for them to locate contracted targets hiding within. Geography Espia is a small island located roughly 300 miles off the coast of southeast Serynas. It is surrounded by high cliffs, making it difficult to dock and easy to defend. The island consists mainly of highland regions with forests. An Espian city has never been recorded by a mainlander, though it is supposed that they reside underground or hidden in the forests. It is said that a strange lake sits deep in the center of the island, where the ether of the earth slips through the cracks. Combined with a certain mineral found in the lake, it causes the water to glow. This phenomenon has not been found anywhere else in the world. Physical Appearance All Espians have black eyes, black hair, and dark skin; no variation has ever been seen. They are generally above average in height and in fit condition from their lifetime of physical training. They also tend to have multiple scars on their body. Espians are noted for wearing shades of red, usually a cloak or scarf. Language The common language is not the Espians' native tongue. Their language is called Espir. Aside from the few occurrences of overhearing two Espians speaking, little is known about the language, especially since they do not teach it to outsiders. On the mainland, they use it as a tool to communicate in secret, speaking quickly in hushed tones. A Serynese linguist once thought to collect any Espian written materials he could find and decipher them. After months of research, he and his work mysteriously vanished. Population Espians are a dying race. Their lifespan is short (60 years on average) and population is very low, consisting of only a few thousand. They originate from an island far off the coast, though a third of them are thought to be scattered throughout the mainland. The main reason for their population issues comes from their difficulty to procreate. One in four Espian women will succeed in having a child, and multiple children in one woman's lifetime is a nearly impossible occurrence. However, the genetic traits of an Espian are incredibly dominant. Though it is nearly unheard of, if a child happens to be born between an Espian and a non-Espian, the child will not only have the typical Espian physical appearance but will also have their instinctual mindset. They are considered to be entirely Espian, regardless of the race of the other parent. Growing Up Espian Early on, an Espian child is instructed in the ways of duty and discipline. This is taught not only through swordsmanship, but by learning the language and culture of the outside world in order to be a proper assassin. Espians are very intelligent, being able to speak several languages and recall many facts and events. Before a child leaves the island, a ritual is performed. In front of their clan, they are stripped of all possessions to symbolize their mortality. They kneel before the chief, who takes a hot-iron sword from a large fire and begins to slowly etch the boy/girl's left shoulder with the first part of their clan's symbol. This reminds them of their duty and that they are bound to the clan. It is incredibly painful, but pain is part of rite of passage. As they progress through the ranks, the next part of the symbol is added to their skin until it is completed in the final promotion. Many Espians that travel to the mainland do not live beyond the age of 25 due to recklessness and inexperience. Any that have lived to be older than that slowly become a force to be reckoned with. Anywhere between 40 to 50 years old, most return to the island at one point to train children or run other functions of the island, but many stay outside and continue their work as mercenaries. The oldest Espian ever recorded died at age 81. Magic Espians are unable to use any form of magic. This is common knowledge to all mainlanders, and often the root idea of why Espians are considered "soulless." The ether in the lake of Espia reacts to the minerals that lie at the bottom. Espians have harnessed this power by using the mineral and ether as a light source. Some Espians have been able to place the ore into gems to make reliable traveling light without fire or magic. They have also discovered its other properties, especially concerning reactions to human blood. It behaves much like elemental magic in that it can be used to heal, but it also can be used to track or destroy. Notable Espians *Madoc Parnell Category:Races